Avengers Academy
by Sceptilite
Summary: Welcome to the Academy! Where you learn to use your powers! Meet the trainees and learn their stories. These are the new Avenger trainees. These are their stories.
1. Prologue: Recruitment

For years, the walls have closed. The Avengers Academy was the premiere school for young superhumans. It trained the greatest heroes of our generation. And now, it was shut down due to the fact that the main teacher died.

Hank Pym died sacrificing himself to stop Ultron, a maniacal machine. And because of his death, the walls have closed.

But now, the walls will reopen. The Avengers Academy reborn. And it starts with three heroes.

* * *

 **LOCATION: A Mysterious Room in a Mysterious Place. Seems very...mysterious.**

"Hullo?" A British voice says. It was a dark night and a woman was walking into a mysterious room. She was a beautiful Japanese woman in a form fitting leotard. She turned her head and saw another figure in the room with her.

"Hello Betsy." An American voice says. "Welcome to Recruitment Day." The lights turned on and it revealed Carol Danvers-donned in her Captain Marvel uniform- sitting at a table with 7 distinct folders.

"Carol?" Betsy says. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"It's simple. I'm continuing Hank's legacy. I'm reopening the Academy." Carol says. Another person walked in with them. He wore a yellow and black suit and his hair was blonde.

"Alright Carol. What am I doing here? I had to break a date for this. I was gonna take Medusa to Chinese." Jonathan Storm - the Human Torch- says to the Captain.

"You and Betsy are here to help me see if these are them. The 7 students that we are going to recruit for the Academy." Carol says.

"Wait. YOU want to jumpstart the Academy?" Johnny says.

"Yes."

"But remember what Hank told us? His students were destined to become the next Masters of Evil. What are these students to us?"

"These students," Carol says, "are the bridges in our generation. Each has the capability to become Avengers. But they need the right push to become them."

"So you want to help them become Avengers?" Johnny says.

"They already are great. But they can become better."

"Alright. Who do we have?" Betsy says. Carol opened one file and it appeared on a digital screen that hovers in the air. It was multiple video clips of a bank robbery from different angles. Each clip shows a single hero: someone with metal claws brandishing from their hands killing each of the bank robbers.

"His name is Feral. He is a very dangerous mutant. His real name is Jackson Hoss. He's 19. Born from a family in Alberta, he inherited the recessive X-Gene. His powers? He has the ability to heal very quickly and, well, claws?" Carol says.

"He's more than that," Betsy says, "Carol, he's a Wolverine."

"Yes he is. I want him to come here and help him learn to honor the Logan Legacy." Carol says. "He's joining the Academy." She closed the file and opened another. A hero was portrayed flying through the air with wings on his back. On his chest, was an emerald version of the Hala Star. Johnny looked closely at him and realized something.

"I know him." Johnny says. "His name is Gabriel Stones. He visited Attilan to talk to Medusa about his growing powers. He has the ability to create hard light constructs. His only limit is his imagination

"So he's an inhuman?" Carol says.

"Yeah! He even found a pretty cool codename: Photon." Johnny says.

"Monica know he stole her old alias?" Carol says. "Cause I have a line to her right now."

"Just don't tell her and we will all be fine." Johnny closed Gabe's file and pushed it next to Jack's. Betsy grabbed another file and opened it to reveal a video of a crowd, but it was focused on one girl. She bumped into someone and quickly changed her appearance to match.

"Dara Kim Nessa is 17 and a shapeshifter. She was burned by the people who tortured her. They gave the ability to perfectly mimic a person. She also can elongate her arms and increase her stature and decrease it as well. Her power also can turn her arms into sharp edged blades to attack her opponents with. The folks of her city call her Shamellion." Betsy says.

Alth "A shapeshifter? Doesn't our world have enough of those." Johnny says. "Mystique, Ms. Marvel, and Reed (wherever he is) are enough for our world!"

"Cram it Storm." Carol says. "She's really good."

"Alright." Betsy says, closing the file and pushing it into the acceptance pile. Carol reached into a file and pulled of a small girl sneaking around hospitals. They watch as she breaks into a room and there is a sudden bright light.

"There's no footage except usually after the bright lights, but after she left there was a 100 percent increase in health from that room that she broke into. I did more and more digging. Her name is Sam Grey. She's 16 and she was taken as a drug mule when her family was in Detroit. When she woke up, she had strong umbrakinetic and photokinetic abilities. She also can teleport." Carol explains.

"She's like Cloak and Dagger." Betsy says.

"Yes she is," Carol says, pushing her file away. She reaches for a file and opens it to reveal schematics of a robot. It looked like a younger form of the Vision.

"A Vision?" Johnny says. "Where did a vision come from?"

"During one of Ultron's attacks, he tried to recreate the Vision's body. The attempt worked, but he was a child. The Avengers stopped him and took the body but it was a long time ago. I think I was still going by Warbird back then." Carol explains. "The body was found in Rock Hill, where Photon was located. He unearthed the body and turned it on."

"Wait. An Inhuman found Ultron Tech and could turn it on?" Betsy says. "How?"

"Doesn't matter. He's on and he's helping Photon patrol their city and the surrounding areas. His human alias is Darian Wright, but his actual hero name is Astral." Carol says, closing his file and pushing it into the accept pile.

"Wow Cap. These heroes," Betsy says, "they all have potential. Are these them?"

"Yep. That's all of them." Carol says, completely ignoring one last file. Johnny noticed this and he swooped through and grabbed it and opened it.

"Carol? Who are they?" Johnny says, with their profiles being screened. It was a boy and a girl robbing a bank. The boy was flying through the air and tackling people as the girl was holding her hand to her temple and knocking people out who got close to her.

"Aleyah and Clay Miller. They're a brother-sister crime unit. They live in Detroit and use their powers not for good. Aleyah is an Inhuman who has telepathic and telekinetic abilities. She's a Jean Grey in her own right. Clay can fly into the air and high speeds. He also displays aerokinetic abilities to further his speed and create barriers of wind and attacks. I don't think they're right for the school."

"They seem to be exactly what we need for the school." Johnny says. "We can teach them to be good. And if that doesn't work, then we lock them up."

"Great." Carol says. "Inhumans, mutants, mutates, and synthezoids. We sure we're up to this?"

"Oh yeah. These kids won't know what hit them." Johnny says.

"Let's hope so." Betsy sighs as the three of them looked on at the spots.

"I can get the Ultimates to find them." Carol says.

"Then let's open the Avengers Academy." Johnny says and the three head out to start recruiting. Carol turned around and turned off the lights. But what they don't know is that another person walked in behind them. He approached the pile and looked at them.

"Heh. The new Avengers Academy. They will have nothing against my heroes." A mysterious voice says. He walks over to a drawer and opens it. In it were folders like the ones that Captain Marvel selected for the academy. He grabbed them and there was a flash of light.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED**

 **NEXT TIME: School's in Session**


	2. Academy Bios Part 1

NAME: Jackson Alex Hoss

AGE: 19

HEIGHT: 5'10

RACE: Caucasian

SPECIES: Mutant (homo superior)

WEIGHT: 150 pounds

POWERSET: He is a mutant who arrived just after the Phoenix Force was scattered by Hope Summers and the Scarlet Witch. He has the same powers as Wolverine. He can create metal claws that can cut through steel, has superhuman agility and athleticism, and can run at Olympic level speed. He also has a regenerating healing ability just like Logan and X-23 (aka Laura Kinney aka the All-New Wolverine).

CODENAME: Feral

PERSONALITY: He is just like every other college kid. He has a good personality and treats other people with the same respect he would treat his family. He also is very jokey, but knows when to stop and take things serious. In battle, he lets loose and fights with everything he has and destroys his enemies.

WEAKNESSES: His entire body is laced in metal, so people with magnetism abilities can move him and force him to fight his opponents. Also, there is a certain scent that can trigger him to go into 'Kill Mode'. He also has a paralyzing fear of fire.

* * *

NAME: Gabriel Orin Stones

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 6'1

RACE: Caucasian

SPECIES: Inhuman

WEIGHT: 178 pounds

POWERSET: Thanks to the Terrigen Cloud, he has been gifted with extraordinary construct abilities. When he creates his constructs, they are usually white with green lining. He can create weapons, small vehicles (ex: cars, motorcycles), etc. He can't actually fly, but he can create items which can make him fly.

CODENAME: Photon

PERSONALITY: He's a sweet kid. He's very brainy and has a very active imagination. He's extremely, very, dorky teenager. In battle, he is a very fierce opponent, usually attacking with dual pistols.

WEAKNESS: His biggest fear is letting his teammates and his partner down.

* * *

NAME: Darian Shade Wright

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'5

RACE: Mexican

SPECIES: Synthezoid.

WEIGHT: 155

POWERSET: He can manipulate his density, just like his older brother Vision. He can also control the electricity in his body and fire it out of him. He also has the ability of flight and can reach a little bit below Mach 1. He also has holographic abilities that can give him the appearance of other people.

CODENAME: Astral

WEAKNESS: He's a living machine. When in the range of EMPs, he short circuits when they go off. He also is prone to computer viruses and other forms of computer harm.

* * *

NAME: Christopher Clay Smith

AGE: 19

HEIGHT: 6'3

RACE: Human

SPECIES: Mutant

WEIGHT: 180

POWERSET: Also a mutant that has appeared after AVX, he has superhuman flight. He can hover in the air and when he does get flying, his speed can reach Mach Two. He also has aerokinetic powers that can create wind tunnels too boost his speed or creating barriers of wind to protect himself and others.

CODENAME: MachOne.

WEAKNESS: He's still a normal human with normal capabilities besides the flight. He also doesn't fly in storms cause of fear of getting struck by lighting.


	3. Academy Bios Part 2

NAME: Dara Kim Nessa

AGE: 15

HEIGHT: 5'6

RACE: Filipino

SPECIES: Human Mutate

WEIGHT: 140 pounds

POWERS: She is a shape-shifter. She can mimic people's bodily looks and transform into them. She also has elasticity abilities. She can grow larger and shrink and turn her arms into sharp-edged blades to cut through objects. She also has a regenerative healing function on a lower level.

CODENAME: Shamellion

WEAKNESSES: Just like Astral, she can't be hit by EMPs-it short circuits her cells. She also can't completely mimic people. She can manipulate her body, just not on a cellular level.

* * *

NAME: Samantha Tyrandy Grey

AGE: 15

HEIGHT: 5'2

RACE: Caucasian

SPECIES: Human Mutate

WEIGHT: 119 pounds

POWERS: She has the abilities of Cloak and Dagger. She can create a warp circle and form them around her body and can extend from herself to form a radius of 10 feet. She also can throw daggers of light and manipulate them and move them around midair. She also has photokinesis-the ability to bend light around her to form orbs of light to blind her opponents. She also can blend into shadows with her umbrakinesis and attack with tendrils of darkness.

CODENAME: Eclipse

WEAKNESSES: She has to see light and darkness in order to use abilities. She also has to be somewhere in order to teleport to that location. When she overexerts her powers, she is knocked out and can sleep for hours.

* * *

NAME: Aleyah Faire Miller

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'10

RACE: Caucasian

SPECIES: Inhuman

WEIGHT: 132 pounds

POWERS: She is an Inhuman, with the ability to read people's minds. She also can manipulate matter and launch it at enemies using her telekinesis. She also can astral project, manipulate people, and fly.

CODENAME: Mesmera

WEAKNESSES: Overuse of her powers is taxing and can drain her physically. She also can't read the mind of her brother, who she shares a bond with despite her being an inhuman and him being a mutant.


	4. School's in Session

**LOCATION: Aspen, CO**

Jack was kind of freaking out. He was at the starting line for the race. It was a 250 meter race and the final race before Aspen High went to the championships. It was him against 5 others. He had to win. There was no other option. But for now, he waited patiently for the gun to fire.

Three….Two...One.

 **BANG!**

The shot rang out and Jack went running. He barreled down the pavement towards the finish line. He tried to even the distance between him and the other runners, but that didn't work. He slammed into the finish line and the crowd roared. Jack soaked it all in, but he knew he kind of used his power to win.

 _45 Minutes Later…_

"Hey Jack!" A voice says. Jack turned around and faced his teammates. They all looked tired, but there was something else between them. A sense of unity.

"Hey guys!" Jack says, eagerly happy that he won their race for them.

"We won today!" A jock says to Jack. The jock was very enthusiastic.

"Yeah we did Jalen!" Jack says, trying to calm down the very psyched up Jalen.

"But now it's time for the championship. You ready for this, Hoss?" One of his jockey friends says.

"Yeah Tyler." Jack says, trying to feign being unnerved.

"You better. You are our ace in the hole." A taller man says.

"You know it Jay. Anyways, I have to go." Jack says before walking to his car. He pulls out his keys and places them in the door lock. He turns his head slightly and sees a woman walking down the street and turning a corner. His ears twinge a bit and he looks behind her and sees a man following her. He locks his car and follows the man. He stays a few feet behind and follows him down an alley.

"Alright woman. Give me your purse." The man says roughly, grabbing her arm with a firm grasp.

"NO! LET ME GO!" The woman yells. Jack's eyes flare open and he takes off his shirt to reveal a costume underneath. He ducks behind a dumpster and takes off his costume to reveal a makeshift Wolverine-esq costume. He sneaks behind the dumpster and appears behind the man.

"LET HER GO!" Jack yells bravely. The man turns and faces him and pushes him against the wall.

"Or what pretty boy?" The robber says.

"Oh thank you for saying that." Jack says holding out his fist and metal claws appear. Now Jack pushes the robber against the wall and blocks his exit but putting two claws out and his neck is between them. "Now, what was that question again?"

"Um..I mean….BYE!" The robber drops the older woman's purse and ducks out from the claws and runs away. Jack picks up the purse and hands it to the older woman.

"Oh thank you sweetie. Now, you better run along before your big journey appears." The older woman says.

"Thank you-wait what?" Jack says before a blinding light hits him in the face and knocks him down.

"Carol? Its Spectrum. Feral has been located." The woman says.

"Hey! Why would you do that?" Jack says.

"Because kid. You've been summoned by the high and mighty." The woman says and blasts Jack in the face with a powerful bolt of energy. Jack was knocked back and hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Alright. Thanks Monica." Carol says. "Now we have a shapeshifter to go pick up in Miami."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Miami, FL**

"SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" A voice screams as they are barreling down the street. It was the middle of the day and three men just stole from a huge marketing development. Behind them was..well it looked like a monster.

"GET BACK HERE YAH DAMN DIRTY APES!" Shamellion screamed and landed in front of them. They grabbed their guns and started firing on Dara and she just decided to let her instincts take over and just...bend. She swerved around the bullets and towards the robbers. She landed near one of the guns and sucker punched the robber. She grabbed another one and slammed him into a wall. She saw the guns and quickly grabbed them all in one fatal swoop. Eventually, the Miami PD showed up.

"Hey guys." Shamellion says. "How's it hangin'?"

"Our guys at the force say that these two stole 10 million from the bank. You caught these guys?" One of the cops says.

"Yeah. I'm a superhero. Pretty sure that's part of the gig." Shamellion says. "Now if you need me, I gotta go." Her legs grew and she shot upwards and she jumped away onto a nearby building.

"Crap, crap, crap." Dara says and she shapeshifts into another outfit. "I'm going to be SO LATE!"

 **NO KIDDING!** A voice says into her ear. **WE HAVE A SCIENCE TEST!**

"Avery. Leave me alone." Dara says. "I just stopped two bank robbers. Give me some slack woman."

 **You better damn well NOT use that tone with me when I explain to Mr. Telliams about this.**

"Fine." Shamellion says. "I gotta grab my backpack from my house so I'll meet you in front of the library. I gotta check out that new Harry Potter book."

 **Alright.**

"Telepaths, I swear." Dara closed the comlink and ran towards an apartment building. She jumped off the roof of the building she was on and landed. She walked into the apartment building and approached the elevator.

"Hi there." A voice says. Dara turns around and finds herself blasted in the face with a bright light. She flew back and hit her head inside the elevator.

"Carol? I have her." Spectrum says.

"Great. Mac has Photon and Astral in South Carolina."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Rock Hill, SC**

"OK. Time to do this." Gabe says holding out his hands. Energy sparked between them and created a beam of light. It was blasted out of his fingertips and surged into a new form-one that looked like a massive hammer.

"OK. Got the weapon making down." Gabe says, slapping his hands together. "Alright Kid Vision, what's next?" His name was Gabe Stones, a 16 year old Inhuman. His power is that of energy. He can blast, he can create, and he can fight.

"Next we have to leave so we won't be late for class." Darian Wright says to him. He was a purple synthezoid and was in his outfit. He closed his eyes and his form changed to that of a Mexican teenager who was around Gabe's age. He wore his ROTC uniform and walked towards the high school.

"Dude. Wait up!" Gabe says, using the energy around him to make an outfit. Blue jeans, a green shirt, and blue suede shoes. His blonde hair was tucked and his green earing was clicked on but then a star formed in front of them and the two were sucked into it faster than light.

"AHH!" Gabe and Darian say. Behind them, America Chavez descends onto the field and pressed her finger to her ear.

"Two down, Cap." America says.

"Thanks Mac. Next up we have someone with Darkforce running through her."

"Darkforce? Are you sure?" America says.

"Go pick her up Mac."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Chicago, Il**

"Alright Mr. Alexander. Get some rest now." A nurse says as she exits the room. The man's name was Max Alexander and he was sent into rehab a few months ago. Eventually, Max fell asleep and the room was silent. Suddenly, a portal opens inside the room and a small girl in a purple costume walks out.

"Alright sir. Come here." She says walking over to the man. "Time to purify you."

"Sam. I don't know if we should do this." A voice in her ear says. "I mean technically, this is breaking and entering. We could get charged for this."

"But this guy isn't going to get better," Sam says, "I'm here to make sure that he gets better. Using my powers."

"But a miraculous recovery?" Cait says in her ear. "That's weird."

"I know. But I have too." Sam closed her eyes and her hand glowed a bright white color. A small dagger no bigger than a pencil. She walked over to Mr. Alexander and raised the dagger. She thrust it down and slammed it into his heart. The dagger disappeared and the man glowed a bright white color. Sam held out her hand and created a portal made of purple energy and walked through it. It opened again on the rooftop and Sam walked out of it.

"Alright. I'll be back at the base in 2 minutes." Sam says. But then, the ground before her opened up. It turned into a star no bigger than a freethrow zone.

"WHAT!" Sam yells and the ground formed a star below her feet. "HELP ME!" She fell down and was shattered among the whiteness. The star disappeared and a figure descended. It was America.

"America in. We have her. Now who's next?" America says.

"Leave this to me. I have to deal with these two criminals."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Detroit, MI**

"This just in. Bonnie and Clyde have struck again. This time they have killed two more people at Stark Industries division here in Detroit." A reporter says. It was the middle of the day and in the city of Detroit, there was a small pair sitting in a coffee shop. One was a teenage boy no older than 18 and a young brunette no older than 15. The girl had a look of disdain at the brother.

"What's wrong sis?" Clay Miller says.

"Come on Clay. We said no killing." Aleyah says to her older brother.

"Well you try dealing with two more security guards while trying to steal an arc reactor." Clay says.

"Great. Now we're even more wanted." Aleyah says. These two were Aleyah and Clay Miller aka Bonnie and Clyde. Aleyah has telekinetic powers and telepathic abilities. Clay could fly with unparalleled speeds and use the wind to his own advantage. She was Mesmera and he was MachOne.

"Sorry God." Clay says.

"I mean, I don't care but what if I want to be with someone and they find out about Mesmera. What would happen?" Aleyah says.

"Same thing if I wanted people to know about MachOne. Now we have to keep planning. That arc reactor isn't going to sell itse-what are you looking at?" "

"Um. Bro, I think that's Captain Marvel staring at us." Aleyah interrupts. She motions her head forward and Clay turns around to see a blonde-haired bombshell looking at them. It was her-Captain Marvel. Aleyah's eyes glowed and Carol held her head like she had a headache.

"Oh no. That is her." Aleyah's eyes stopped glowing and Carol stared right at them. She stood up and walked right towards her.

"Come on Aleyah. We have to go." Clay says grabbing his sister and they run out of the cafe. The duo barrels down the street and Clay grabs his sister's arm and drags her down an alley and jumps up towards the sky and hovers near a building. Aleyah let go and hovered besides her brother.

"We run. We have to run." Clay says.

"There is no way we can outmaneuver Captain Freaking Marvel. It would take a freaking miracle for us to survive." Aleyah says, clearly freaking out.

"Then knock her out!" Clay yells.

"SHE WOULD GET BACK UP! SHE IS CAPTAIN **FREAKING** MARVEL." Aleyah yells.

"Sis, calm." Clay says. "It's just Captain Marvel. She won't hurt us."

"OK. Yes I may be Captain Marvel, but I do not really want to fight." A voice says and Clay and Aleyah's eyes go wider than dimes. They turn their heads and look at her.

"Hi." Aleyah says.

"Hi there Ms. Miller, Mr. Miller." Carol says. "Now I need you to come with me."

"Oh crap." They both say before a blinding light covers them and knocks them out.

"Back to the Undersapce." Carol says. "Time to open our doors."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Underspace, US**

"Ughh…" Gabe groaned. "My head feels like it was pounded with rocks." He sits up and looks around at the area. It was a danger room-esq with metal walls. He looks down and sees cuffs on him.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Gabe screams and looks around. He sees other people in costumes. Other heroes. He recognized some of them, but they were all asleep. He also noticed Darian was there.

"OK. I'm not staying in these things." Gabe tries to will his powers to create a buzzsaw but all he got was a strain in his head and looks down.

"Great. Power dampeners." Gabe groans, leaning back onto the ground. .

"Hello?" Another voice says. It sounded...petite. Gabe looks over and sees a girl sit up and look around.

"OK. Where am I?" The girl says.

"I don't know. My powers aren't working. Last thing I remember was that we fell down into a star. It was bizarre." Gabe explains, still trying to form an axe or a sword.

"Same here. I think we were kidnapped by a girl with dark hair and stars on her wrists."

"Stars on her wrists?" Gabe inquires, clearly knowing what's going on.

"Wait you know who?" The girl says.

"Yeah. We were kidnapped by a Young Avenger." Gabe says, leaning back. "Great. This is so much worse than my Terrigenesis. Could this be any worse?"

"Probably. You're not wearing a mask." The girl says. Gabe reached for his face and noticed that he didn't have his mask on.

"Oh my god. DON'T LOOK!" Gabe says, trying to cover his face. "MY SECRET IDENTITY IS IMPORTANT!"

"Too late." Sam says. "I'm Sam."

"Sorry. I don't feel like revealing my secret ID."

"His name is Gabriel Orin Stones. He's Photon." A voice with a strong African dialect says to the two teens.

"OK! Thank you so much for revealing my SECRET ID!" Gabe screams. "ALSO, who the hell said that?"

"I am the Black Panther." A voice says. "And you are now enrolled in the Avengers Academy." He steps out of the shadows, in full blown costume, and stands in front of the two teenagers. Both of them looked stunned.

"How much trouble did we get into if we had to get the attention of the Black Panther?" Gabe says.

"A lot." Sam says.

"Well then s$!&." .

 _ **THIS YEAR ON AVENGER ACADEMY:**_

" _ **The Phoenix returns…" Aleyah says.**_

" _ **STOP THIS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Gabe Reyes says and screams as Ghost Rider roars at Jack.**_

" _ **Captain America is an agent of H.Y.D.R.A." Dara says, shocking Gabe and Clay.**_

 _ **The ground tore open and ate the 4 suspecting teenagers.**_

" _ **As of right now, you are the Sorcerer Supreme."**_

" _ **I am here to kill Gabe Stones." Genis-Vell says and aims his hand at Photon.**_

" _ **As of this moment, I quit the Avengers Academy."**_

" _ **Alright Young Masters. Time to take out the Avengers." Disintegrator says.**_

 _ **NEXT TIME: Classmates**_


End file.
